Booth's good taste
by izzie1234
Summary: Booth wants Brennan to go with him to a party but she has a problem. Luckily Booth has good taste.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my imagination. Nothing more.

Just an idea that crossed my mind.

--

**Booth's good taste**

"Oh, common Bones!" Booth tried to convince her once more.

"Booth, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to go," she was seriously losing her patience.

Booth just couldn't take 'No' for an answer. He really wanted her to go with him.

He knew it wasn't an easy task but he never thought that it would be that difficult to convince her.

"Why, Bones? I'm sure you're going to love it," Booth almost pleaded.

Brennan thought for a moment, considering her options, before answering Booth's question.

When she didn't spoke, Booth finally understood.

"Oh, I get it. You don't want to go with _me_," he almost whispered the last word.

Brennan looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. She instinctively reached for his arm.

"It's not that, Booth."

The heat of her hand in his arm sent shivers throughout his body. It was amazing just how a simple touch from her could make his body react that way.

"So, if it's not that, what is it?"

Brennan could feel her cheeks starting to blush. "I… hmm… The truth is…" she paused trying to gain courage to speak, "well, the truth is that I don't have anything to wear and Angela's is out of town and I don't think that Cam could help me choosing my outfit and…"

Booth started to laugh.

Brennan couldn't really understand what was so funny.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because it's funny," Booth said it between laughs, "Temperance Brennan, a world renowned forensics anthropologist, bestselling author, refusing to go with me to a party because she doesn't know what to wear? You've got to admit that it's kind of funny."

"I don't see how. I can't just go to a part _with you_ wearing something banal and casual," Brennan said in a serious tone.

"Well, if it helps, I would prefer going with you even if you wear a lab coat than with any other woman wearing a luxurious evening dress,".

Brennan smiled.

"Thanks, Booth."

"I'm just stating the truth," he simply said.

"Still, I need to find something decent to wear. Maybe I should just call Angela and then she could give me some tips or something," she was about to pick up the phone when Booth stopped her.

"I'll help you."

"You?" Brennan was confused.

"I happen to have a great taste. Just ask my mum."

Now, it was Brennan's turn to laugh.

"What? You don't believe it?"

"Hmm, I have my doubts."

"Oh… You messed with the wrong man," he teased her; "I'll prove to you how good my taste is. Be ready at 5:00PM. We're going shopping," he informed her.

"But…" she was about to protest.

Booth raised a finger. "I don't take no for an answer this time. We're going shopping and then we're going to that party."

Brennan didn't really have a choice. "Okay Booth. But now let me work," she glanced at her watch, "I still have a lot to do."

"As long as you'll be ready by 5:00PM…"

"I will. Now, go" she motioned for the door.

"See you later, Bones," he said just before stepping out of her office.

'_This is going to be interesting,"_ Brennan thought to herself.

TBC

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_I wasn't planning on adding more chapters, but some people said I shoud so I decided to write one more. Hope you like it._

_--_

"What about this one?" Brennan asked hesitantly, stepping out of the changing room.

Booth eyed her for a moment. "Bones, why don't you let me _actually_ be the one picking your dress? I mean, look at you," he pointed to her, "you look like my grandmother in one of her worst dresses."

Brennan thought she made a good choice when she picked the long-sleeved green dress. Obviously she hadn't.

"I don't see what's wrong with this dress. It's very comfortable," Brennan told him.

Booth shook his head in disapproval. "It makes you look twice your weight plus it hides away your great body," he simple stated.

For the second time in that day, Brennan blushed, her cheeks turning a light shade of red.

Sensing the awkwardness of the moment, Booth intervened.

"Green isn't _your _colour. It doesn't match the colour of your eyes. You should choose something in black or even in dark blue, instead," he advised.

Brennan looked back to the dress she was wearing. She had to admit that Booth was right.

"I guess you're right, Booth," she admitted.

"As usual," he smirked.

Brennan slapped his arm.

"Hey? What was that for?"

"Just because most of the times you are right it doesn't mean you're _always _right," she answered him, "anthropologically speaking a person can't always be right just because…" Booth cut her off.

"Bones, let's try and stick with English for today. You left your anthropological explanations at the Jeffersonian, ok?"

Brennan raised an eyebrow. "I didn't leave anything at the lab…"

Booth laughed. "Just forget it, Bones. Sometimes I forget it's you I'm talking with."

"And is that a good or bad thing?" Brennan asked.

"It's _always_ a good thing," he said.

"Good. Otherwise, I would have to slap you again," she said in a playful tone.

"Well, what about you finally let me take advantage of my good taste and pick the right dress for you?"

"Seems like a good idea."

"Okay, then. Give me a minute," he said while moving throughout the shop.

Brennan went again to the dressing room and proceeded to take off the green dress.

Booth was finding it harder to pick the perfect dress than he first expected.

He didn't want something too conservative but he didn't want anything too sexy either. He wouldn't stand having to watch all the other guys eating Brennan with their eyes.

He was looking through some black dresses when he finally found the right one.

"Found it," he said it triumphantly to no one in particular.

The employee looked him doubtfully.

Booth gave her a small smile and then turned around towards the changing rooms.

"Bones?"

"I'm in the third one counting from the left," he heard her say.

"I found the dress."

Brennan opened the curtain that separated her from Booth.

Booth gasped and his jaw almost hit the floor. Brennan was only wearing lingerie.

Brennan waited for him to give her the dress, but he wasn't moving.

"Hmmm, Booth. Would you mind giving me the dress?"

Booth immediately diverted his eyes from the black lingerie and looked right into hers.

"Hum? Oh, yeah… hmm… the dress… right," he mumbled, "Here," he extended his arm and gave her the dress, "I hope you like it."

"Thanks," she replied and closed the curtain.

'_Is it just me or it's very hot in here?'_ he asked himself.

He decided to step out of the dressing rooms to get some air.

Not long after, Brennan appeared.

"So, what do you think?" Brennan asked him.

The open back cocktail dress suited her perfectly. It was a classic knee length black cocktail dress but seeing her wear it, made it look like something worth wearing at the Oscars. It had a deep v- neckline but nothing too provocative.

"You look…," he mentally searched for the right word, "gorgeous."

Brennan smiled. "I have to say that you really have great taste, Booth."

"I told you, Bones!" he teased.

"Let me just change into my clothes and I'll be out in a minute," Brennan told him.

He nodded with his head.

Like she promised, in a minute she was out.

"Well, I'm just going to pay and then we're done with this," she informed him.

"Not so fast," Booth grabbed her arm to stop her.

Brennan stopped and turned around, obviously startled by Booth's behaviour.

"I'm the one who's going to pay for that dress," he pointed to the dress in her hands.

"No, no, no. I'm the one who's going to wear it, so it makes sense that I'm the one paying for it," she protested.

"I picked it, I pay it."

"Hmm, it really doesn't work that way, Booth."

"It does now," he said.

"But…," Brennan was about to protest again but Booth was faster.

"No buts. I want to pay it. Next time I need a suit, you pay it for me."

"Only if you let me choose it."

Booth thought about the dress she first picked for her. "Hmm, we'll see."

"I'm serious," Brennan said.

"And so am I," Booth responded, "Wait here, I'm just going to pay and then I'll take you home for you to get ready for the party."

"Ok," she sounded defeated.

Booth didn't take much time and in an instant he was back to where Brennan stood.

"Ready to go?" he asked her, handing her the shopping bag.

"Ready."

Booth rested one hand in her small back and led her towards the exit.

'My good taste never lets me down,' he thought.

**The End**


End file.
